Memories Brought Back
by Rekindling Fire
Summary: I really thought we were meant to be. But then again, I was never smart.
1. Proluge

Hey Guys! I'm sorry for deleting 'Hello Cold World'(To those who actually liked it). It's just that I haven't exactly sorted everything out about that story. I promise to repost and rewrite that story soon. Thank you for understanding and I hope you guys like this story!

*It will be a tad short but the other chapters will be longer!

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"I hate you so much" Mikan Sakura said to Natsume Hyuuga, her EX-boyfriend. "Mikan, it's for the best..." "I DON'T CARE! We could have gone through it together, yet you still decided to fight on your own, leaving me, worrying about you..." Her voice getting softer and softer. "Good-bye, Mikan... I love you". Silence was enough proof to him, that she, indeed, hated him. Natsume walked away. Once Mikan saw that he was out of view, she whispered "I love you too..." A tear dropping her cheek.

* * *

{}{}{}5 years later{}{}{}

Mikan's Perspective/POV

I got up groggily from my bed, stumbling a few times on my way to the bathroom, like some drunk physco. I rinsed my face and brushed my teeth, before taking a hot shower. After taking one, I grabbed my white, fluffy, towel and wrapped it around my body. I wore my elegant red dress along with my red high heels.

If any of you are wondering what happened to me, might as well tell you. After the uhmm, well, let's call it uhmm, you know what? Nevermind. After 'that' happened -yeah, that's better- I finished Collage, started my own business, and eventually created my own company, the Yukihira Corporations. I decided to name it after my dad.

Our company is on the Top 5 best corporations in the world and on the Top 3 in Asia. My life has been amazing! But I do miss the ol' times in Alice Academy, the awaited and dreadful ones included.

I miss so much things and people actually! I miss narumi-sensei, tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Tono-sempai, Ruka, -even though it kills me to say it- ...Natsume.

RINGGGG!

I lost track of what I was thinking about and answered my phone. "Hello?" "Baka! Where are you?" "At home...?" "Well, hurry up! Didn't anyone tell you that the Meeting has been rescheduled in an hour" "Gosh! Thanks, Hotaru! I'm on my way".

I hung up, got mu bag and ran down the staircase. "Mistress, would you like to eat breakfast? Mr. Shiki and Master Kazumi wants to eat with you" "Tell them, I'm running late, and that I'll. eat dinner with them, K? Thanks!"

I sprinted out and ran to my black ferrari. I buckled my seatbelt and drove to my company. And if any of you are wondering, yes I live with my Uncles.

It took me about 40 minutes to drive there. I parked my car, and calmly walked to the elevator. What? I still have a few minutes. I heard some of my employees greeting me 'Good Morning'. I smiled and greeted back. Once my stop came, I went out and went to the conference room.

I went in and all the board members were there. "Good Morning" I greeted. I grinned once they greeted back. "Ok, now, Let's talk about the sales of our mew clothing line.." I started.

* * *

{}{}{} 3 hours later {}{}{}

Urgh! I'm starving and I didn't get to eat breakfast. "Ok, that's it for today, I'll see you all next week?" They nodded, and I waited till' they all went out, before I ran out of the room. I clicked the elevator button... Taking so long!

I used the stairs instead and ran. Once  
I got out of the building, I ran -I've done a lot of running, haven't I?- to the nearest restaurant and ordered 1 Lasagna, 3 slices of pizza and sprite. What? I'm starving.

Once I was done eating, I breathed happily, contented. I paid and stood up. I was on my way to my car when I saw Ruka, with someone I thought I would never have to see again...

* * *

I know, short right? Sorry, don't worry the other chapters shall be longer! Haha! Thank you for reading and please don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_

_**-Rekindling Fire**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_ENJOY CHAPPY 1!_

**P.S. I purposely made Natsume seem a bit OOC ;) But just for this Chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I simply do not own gakuen alice._**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Ruka's Perspective/POV

"Natsume!" "Huh? What?" He said, finally noticing me. We are in his black car, Natsume and I at the back, and his driver in front. "I kept on asking if you were fine, you haven't really been focused since you saw Mikan" "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dazed".

**_Flashback_**

"What are we doing here again?" Natsume asked me.

"You have a meeting with Mr. Chang and I asked you if I could come since I was hungry remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just, I haven't gotten that much sleep lately"

"Then promise me you'll get some sleep tonight"

"Ruka, I can take care of myself"

"Just- Please?"

He sighed, but agreed. We went out of the car and into the restaurant, and I couldn't help to notice a huge, tall company nearby.

As we go down the car, we were surprised to see, someone I thought Natsume would never see again.

"Mikan" Natsume muttered.

"Yes?" Mikan asked, hearing what he had just muttered.

Natsume was out of word, probably still in shock of the fact that Mikan is here, right in front of him.

I cleared my throat, successfully catching their attention.

"So, Mikan, would you like to join us for lunch?" I asked politely.

"I just ate, and I have to meet another client in half an hour"

"Where do you work anyway?" I asked.

"I work a-"

"Yukihira Corporations" Natsume interrupted.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Did you stalk me?" Mikan asked, smirking.

"As if, polka, I'd never waste my time on you" He replied, a tint red on his ear, noticed by me but probably not Mikan.

"Oh"

"That's not what I mea-"

"No need to explain yourself, I might end up wasting your time. Uhm, I have to go, Bye Ruka. Natsume" She hugged me, and nodded at Natsume.

I saw her go to her ferrari and drive away.

"What the hell Natsume?" I snapped at him, that was a close friend of mine ,Natsume doesn't know it but, I see Mikan once a week because of Hotaru.

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me! What happened?"

"I don't know ok! It just slipped, I didn't know what to say."

"First time.." I mumbled.

He heard that and punched my side, kind of hard, If I do say so myself.

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

**-After Meeting-**

"So where are we going, sir?" His driver called out. "Back to my company, I have to finish some paperwork" "Yes, sir"

[][][]Hyuuga Corporations[][][]

We were greeted by employees as we walk our way to Natsume's office.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I reach my office and sat down on my comfy chair.

"Ruka, you can leave now." I said, bluntly.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" He said, scurrying away.

"Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Imai's number?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need it"

He gave it to me, looking at me carefully.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago"

"You're not gonna hit on my girlfriend, will you?" He asked, jokingly, well, half jokingly.

"Of course not, she's a freak

"Dude! My girlfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Ok, but If I found out that you like my girlfriend, I swear"

"Just leave"

He nodded an walked out hesitantly. I dialed Imai's number and called her.

_*Ringgg_  
_*Ringgg_  
_*Ringgg_

"Hello?"

"Imai."

"Hyuuga."

"I need something"

"What?"

"Mikan's number and address"

"What for?"

"None of your business"

"Everything is my business, Hyuuga"

"It is not."

"Whatever, you know everything comes with a price, right?"

*sigh*

"How much?"

"10000 yen. ($100 US dollars, or more)"

"Fine, just, give it to me."

"I'll email it to you in a few minutes"

"Good"

* * *

**7:00 pm, Starbucks (Few minutes from Mikan's house) Natume's POV**

I have Mikan's number and address now and I'm planning on calling her or dropping by her house. I see heavy rain pouring through the windows as I drink my coffee. I don't know what to do, I know I messed up, big time but I need her. Do you have any idea how blunt and useless my life has been. Sure, I have friends but, Mikan's the main reason, I try to live my life successfully.

Because I know, I will get her back and start a family with her. And spoil her and my children.

That _was_ my plan, but after everything that happened, I don't think she wants to be my wife anymore. Which is exactly why I am planning to win her back soon, no, I mean now.

After driving to Mikan's house, which is enormous, I went out of my car, completely forgetting the fact that it was raining. I was about to run in the gates when a bodyguard stopped me.

"May I know who you are and what you are doing here?"

"I am _the Natsume Hyuuga _and I am here to talk to Mikan Sakura."

"I don't know who you are and Ms. Sakura didn't inform us about visitors"

"JUST LET ME IN!" I screamed in frustration.

"What is going on here?" A manly voice called out.

* * *

I turned around, to see Mr. Kazumi Yukihira?

"Sir, he won't leave" The guard said.

"Tattle-Tale!" I screamed.

"Let him in" Mr. Yukihira ordered.

The gates opened, and Mr. Yukihira lead me inside, but not before sticking my tongue out at the guard. _Gosh! Since when did I become immature?_

* * *

Mr. Yukihira lead me to their living room. "Yumi! Please get some towels for our guest!" He screamed. That was when I noticed that I was soaking wet from the rain.

"Uncle, who's your gues-" I move my head clockwise, to see Mikan, wearing pajamas and a tank top.

"Mikan dear, please take care of Natsume." Mr. Yukihira said, handing me to Mikan. Before Mikan could protest, he pushed us up stairs and running away, but not before giving me a wink. _  
_

"Come here" Mikan ordered, holding my hand as she dragged me further upstairs. She led me to what I'm guessing is a Guest Room. "Mistress, here are the towels for the guest" their maid said, handing her the towels. "Thank you, Yumi".

After their maid left, She threw me the towels and said "Go take a hot shower, you must be freezing, and I'll go borrow clothes from uncle"

She left, giving me a small smile.

* * *

This night may be better than what I expected.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Thank you guys for reading my story! Please don't forget to **_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Staying In

**GUYS! I am planning on writing a prequel about what happened before they break up or what caused them to break-up. IF this fic is successful. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

What the hell is he doing here? Did Uncle invite him here? I'll just ask him later. After borrowing clothes from Uncle Shiki, which he hesitantly gave me. I neatly placed the clothes on the bed and went out to look for Uncle Kizumi. I found him near the garden drinking tea.

"Uncle, what is he doing here?"

"Why? You don't like him here?"

"It's not that, it just that it's not the same anymore .."

"You have to fix this. You've been single for so long! I need grandchildren!"

I sweat-dropped. "Uncle! I'm single because I want to be"

"Mhmmm right, and besides, you need closure."

"But Uncle-!"

"No buts, you will talk to him properly, ok?"

"Fine" I said, stomping back to the guest room.

* * *

Once I stepped in I saw Natsume, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. And I couldn't help but stare at his marvelous 6-pack abs. I bit my lip, out of the tension.

"Like what you see, Polka?" He asked, smirking may I add, stepping closer. I try to step back but my feet won't move.

"N-no, where would you get that idea?" _So hot!__  
_

"Then why do you keep on staring at it?" he said, still smirking, right in front of me. His hand made it's way to my nape and the other on my waist. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes, and me doing the same. '_what am I doing?' _

* * *

Leaning in closer, my breathing becoming uneven.

*ringggggg

*ringggggg

His phone rang, he let me go and ran to his phone.

* * *

**Natsume's POV **

"What?" I snarled at my phone.

"What's with the tone Natsume?" I then realize that it was Ruka.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing.

"I just needed to make sure you slept early"

"Yeah, well, thanks, bye" I hung up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Mikan asked.

"That was just-achoo!" I sneezed.

"Are you ok?"

"Of Course I'm fi-choo!" I sneezed again.

"You lay down, I'm going to get something"

* * *

Minutes later, she returned with a tray with hot coco, a thermometer and more blankets.

"Here" she said, handing me hot coco with marshmallows.

"This is for babies, I don't want hot coco with marshmallows, I want something more manly!"

"Ok, Give me that, I'll get you coffee" She tried to get the hot coco.

"NO! MINE!" She sighed and got the thermometer. She placed it in my mouth, after a few minutes, she took it out and checked my temperature.

"It's ok, you just have a slight fever, probably from the rain and is probably why you're acting like a baby" She went out again and came back with face towel water.

She dipped the water and squeezed it before placing it on my forehead. She went like that for an hour, changing it every-time the water gets warm.

* * *

**Shiki's POV(you would know him if you read the manga)**

I was looking for Mikan, she borrowed my clothes for her 'guest' and I don't like having boys over. I saw them in one of the guest rooms, Natsume asleep, Mikan also sleeping holding a face towel in one hand, the other supporting her for sleeping. '_wait. why is Natsume here?'_

I carried Mikan to the bed and lay her beside Natsume, I trust him for Mikan, they were together for 6 years after all.

Mikan immediately cuddled up to him, Natsume cuddling back, protectively hugging her waist. I took a picture and smiled to myself before going out. I went down to show Kizumi the picture.

"Kizumi, Look!"

"Aww, send that to me!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Should we post this on facebook?"

"You post it! I only post memes"

"Ohh! What if we make a meme out of it?"

"That would be great! I think I have that app on my iPhone"

"C'mon!"

* * *

_Morning, Mikan's Mansion, **Natsume's Perspective/POV**_

I woke up, the sun blinding my eyes. I try to stand up only to notice a figure cuddling with me. I brush hair out of her face only to notice that it was Mikan Sakura, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sleeping with me again, Not like that you perv!. Althought that would work too...

"Natsume?" I looked down to see Mikan rubbing her eyes, ever so cutely.

"Mhmmm?"

"Wahh! What Happened!" She screamed.

"Well, I fell asleep last night and you took advantage of my weak but beautiful body, pervert Mikan" tsk tsk tsk.

"No! That's not what happened!"

"Then explain why you are here, and I really think you planned all of this."

"What! No!"

"Yeah, keep thinking that..."

"Whatever! I'm going to prepare for work"

She got up and noticed that she is only wearing panties and a tank top.

"See? Taking advantage." I said, once I recovered from my shock.

"NO! It's just, I only wear panties when I sleep..." She mumbled.

"Then I guess I should stay here more often, black frills, what happened to polka-dots? hmmm"

She blushed, running out. I chuckled, '_best morning. ever'_

* * *

_**Mikan's Perspective/POV**  
_

Why am I blushing? I only blush when I feel flattered or when Natsume used to say sweet things...

_Flashback_

_Natsume and I were at out usual spot in the Sakura Tree. His head was on my lap, reading manga and I was playing with his hair. _

_"You know, you stole my heart" I blurted_

_"So?"_

_"That's all you're gonna say?"_

_"What?" he said, letting his manga slide down._

_"Nothing, nevermind"_

_"Fine, to be fair, you also stole mine"_

_"Then if we stole each other's hearts, why not just give each other's heart back?"  
_

_"Because."  
_

_"Because?"_

_"Ok, what if you let me keep your heart and I'll give you my last name?"_

_I blushed at that thought._

_"And then you'll have mine?"_

_He groaned. I giggled. _

_"I was just kidding."_

_"You better be" and with that, He kissed me._

_End Of Flashback._

"Mikan! Breakfast!" Uncle Kizumi shouted. I ran down-wearing shorts-, deciding that I'll prepare later. I sat down at my usual spot before eating pancakes and coffee.

"Natsume! Good for you to join us" Uncle Shiki said.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the night" Natsume replied politely.

"No problem! You are always welcome to stay" My uncles replied. _freaky._

"I best be on my way now."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, if you insist" he said winking at me, before sitting next to me.

_'God! What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**Guys! Just to let you know, I only update every 5 reviews. Sooo, Thank you for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW.**

**-Rekindling Fire **


	4. Chapter 3: Hotaru's Rage

**Heyy! So this is the 4th chapter of Memories brought back..YAY! Haha! So, umm thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Natsume POV/Perspective.**_

Breakfast was silent, but comfortable. I ate spicy rice balls and red iced tea.

"So, Natsume, where do you work?" 'Uncle Shiki' asked, starting a conversation.

"Well, um I actually own Hyuuga Corporations." I said, trying to be polite -which was easy due to the fact that I had to be most of the time- and to sound like I'm not bragging.

"Oh. That's great! You can do a collab project with the Yukihira Corporations! It would be amazing. I just know it"

"Isn't that where Mikan works?"

"Oh, dear. She doesn't just work there. She owns that company!"

I choked my drink. I knew she worked there, but own it?

Yukihira Corporations is in the top 3 best companies/corporations in the whole tokyo! And in the top 5 in the whole asia. And also in the top 5 in the whole world.

WOW!

"Umm, yeah. That would be great. I'll ask the other board members if they think it's a great idea"

He smiled at me and I awkwardly tried to smile back. -How it looks like: :}-

"What do you think Mikan?" 'Uncle Kizumi' asked.

"Uhh, sure...?"

The both high-fived. [Kizumi and Shiki]

Stood up, and started dancing gangnam styled.

The two 'young adults' look at them like they grew three heads. Then, laughed.

"Gosh! You guys are so immature!" Mikan exclaimed.

Then started doing the 'dougie' which they epically fail at. By swinging their hands too fast and too hard. And their hands we're just swinging!

*crack

"Oops!" Kizumi said, kind of guilty.

"Y-you... Pfft, HAHAHA!" I tried to talk but failed.

Uncle Kizumi just punched Uncle Shiki accidentally, trying to do the dougie.

**{}{}{} 2 hours later {}{}{}**

Breakfast was fun and hectic but, it had to come to an end. I haven't laughed like that in years! 5 exactly...

After breakfast I got one of my secretaries to bring me a suit here, since Uncle Kizumi insisted that I get ready here.

I took a bath and wore my suit. I got my phone and wallet, putting them both in my pocket. I didn't bring anything else, since I have all the files at my office.

I don't bring briefcases to work. I never do. [bad-ass ;)]

As I stepped at the last step of the staircase, I saw something, or rather someone beautiful.

I saw Mikan wearing a dress (the once buisness women wear), high heels and a purse.

Nothing special, I know. But. She was still as beautiful, graceful -although clumsy- and astonishing as always.

That was the moment where I notice all the changes. The personality, facial features and physical appearance.

For example:

She is more mature now but only when needed. She can be really childish and playful.

Her jaw is perfect. Her lips got pinker -but not that much-. Her hair was cut, now only until the middle of her back. Her eyelashes got longer.

And her eyes that used to be happy and cheerful, turned into a fierce, and challenging ones.

Her 'flat chested' chest was no longer flat. She us just a B-cup. But there was an improvement, well, for me anyways.

She has curves in the right places. And she grew taller. 3 inches shorter than him. 2 if in high-heels.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi" she greeted back, awkwardly.

"So, what do think about the collab project?" I asked, hoping to make a conversation.

"I guess it's fine. I mean, our companies are both successful,we would make a great team, and we knew each other so, why not?"

I frowned when she said 'knew' it's like she was saying that she doesn't know me anymore or the other way around.

Or like we didn't go through to so much.

"Yeah..." 'Good going, Hyuuga! You made it awkward again!' He scolded himself.

Uncle Kizumi and Shiki went in, big smile on their faces.

"Hey, Natsume! Can you give Mikan a ride?" Uncle Shiki asked.

"Sure." I replied, grinning inwardly.

"Why? What happened to my car?" Mikan asked frantically.

"We ruined your windows and wet your engine. But that's ok! You have Natsume!" He exclaimed like it was normal.

"What!? That was a ferrari!"

"It's ok, honey. We'll get that fixed. Besides, we have dozens of cars."

"Then why can't I use any of those cars?"

"Oh. Whatever! Just go!" He shooed us.

She gave up and sat on the passenger's seat. I sat on the driver's seat, satisfied.

As I start the engine, I see her Uncles dance Gentleman by PSY.

"GO! DRIVE, GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed, obviously not happy with her Uncle's dancing.

I panicked and started driving as fast as I could.

* * *

I walk in my company, smiling. I couldn't help it. I just had the best sleep ever. And I got to spend time with Mikan.

I couldn't help but hear people murmur things like:

"Ah! Mr. Hyuuga is hotter when he smiles!"

"Is that really Natsume Hyuuga?"

"What happened to Mr. Hyuuga?"

"I think he is smiling because he is going to ask me out!" A girl squeaked.

I turned to that girl, ready to give her a piece of my mind. I chuckled.

"Shouda, I thought you were some crazed fan" I said.

She giggled.

"Good times, ne, Natsume-kun? By the way, I heard you saw Mikan.." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I winked at her and go to my office. I walked in to see Ruka sitting on my couch.

"G'mor- Why the hell are you smiling...?"

"I don't remember it being illegal."

"It's not. I'm just... just not used to you smiling"

"Well I am. Get over it."

"So, what happened?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me, I know something happened" He whined.

"No."

"Fine, I'll just call Hotaru"

"Urgh. Fine. I slept in Mikan's house"

"GOD! Did you guys use protection!?"

"What? Ruka No! I slept in her house. Not with her" I explained.

"But it's possible that you slept with her in her house.."

I face-palmed.

God. He can be a real idiot sometimes.

_**Mikan's POV/ Perspective**_

Hotaru barged into my office with a scowl.

"I know what happened, you idiot!" She raised her voice.

I winced, I don't like seeing her shout.

"What?" I asked, totally clueless, and I guess, she figured that one out..

"I know, that Natsume slept in your house" she said, gritting her teeth.

"So? There is nothing wrong with that. If you're just jealous, you could alwa-"

"It's not that! I don't like you talking to that bastard!" Hotaru yelled, completely furious.

Some of my employees started to stare at Hotaru, So I locked the door.

"Why? And Ruka told me, that you gave Natsume my number and address"

"I know! But I didn't think you guys would spend much time together! I don't want you to get close to that Asshole!"

"Why are you so against me and Natsume getting close?!"

"Because..." Hotaru murmured, but still loud and clear.

"Because..? Hotaru, it's fine. You used to be fine with it why are you so against it now?"

"That's the point! I thought it was gonna be fine! I wasn't able to protect you, and see what happened? He broke you! Don't you dare go back to him, 'cause I swear!"

"That is not a good reason! He was always there for me! Even though he doesn't show it-"

"There for you!? There for you!? Was he there when you cried sleepless nights!? Waking up because of nightmares he caused?!" She started doing crazy motions.

"He_ WAS_ there for you, then he left you. Don't say I didn't warn you, Mikan. And if he breaks your heart again, don't come crawling back" She spatted, before storming out of my office.

___'What just happened...?!'_

* * *

**Ohhh, drama ;) Haha! **

**So that is chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to ****_REVIEW!_**

**-RF**


	5. Chapter 4: Like Hell

**Ruka's POV/Perspective**

I go to Hotaru's apartment to surprise her. I mean, I haven't seen her in weeks. And I miss my girlfriend.

I use my spare key, that she insisted I shouldn't have because -and I quote- "I don't trust you enough. For all I know you could be some drug dealer/rapist/ gold digger." -unquote- And she was the one I gave money to!

Give me some credit! She won't even treat me dinner, or let me stay at her apartment without paying.

I walk in, and prepared lobster, and when I said lobster, I meant the big one. Minutes after setting up the place, Hotaru barged in with a furious expression.

"Hey ba-"

"Don't call me babe." Hotaru demanded through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" I asked, massaging her shoulders.

She sighed, "Mikan and Natsume"

"Tell me everything about it."

"You know what he did right?"

"Leaving Mikan?"

She shook her head.

"That's not all he did"

* * *

**Mikan's POV/Perspective**

****I have no fucking idea what that was all about. Was she just mad because Natsume left me? No, that can't be it. Hotaru is smart. She is more reasonable.

I sigh, well, let this busy day begin.

_**|||06969696969696969**:_**_ 4 O'clock :6969696969696969690|||_**

I slump back to my chair, feeling the most tired I have been in weeks. I have been through 8 meetings, reciting every proposition I have memorized, and have not eaten since. Can you believe that?! I went to 3 high class restaurants, 4 cafes, and a fast food joint.

Urgh! I am so fuc-

"Ms. Sakura?" my assistant asked.

"Yes, Aika?"

"I know that you're tired but you have one last meeting before you could go."

"Sure. Where?"

"At the Starbucks cafe near you mansion, ma'am. And it's in" She looked at her clip board. "half an hour" She smiled at me.

"Thank you. You're finished for the day."

"Thank you very much, ma'am"

**-Starbucks, 4:32 pm-**

Where the fuck is the client? I have been here early, because they told me he always is! I may be over-reacting but I am as tired as hell. Humph! Might as well order.

I get up from my seat to stand up when a hand pushed my shoulders down, causing me to fall back on my chair.

"Leaving already, Mikan?"

Damn. I know that voice. I sighed heavily.

"Why are you here? And that's Ms. Sakura to you, mr!" I said, watching Natsume take a seat right in front of me.

"I'm your client" He said, smirking.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you actually think that I my Uncles were serious?"

"No. But I have a very interesting proposition."

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

What? Why the fuck is he changing the subject?

"No, what w-" And my stomach grumbled. Perfect timing!

"I think you're stomach is saying otherwise."

"What? No! Just tell me!"

"I'll go order"

I frown, as he walks away.

A few minutes later, he walks back, a tray full of desserts and a frappe.

"So, what were you saying?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, instead, he gives me a cotton candy frappe, and started feeding me a cheesecake.

I closed my mouth. No way in hell, am I letting him feed me!

He leans forward, his hand making it's way to my thigh, and higher, and higher. And finally, I let out a squeal, where he thrusted the fork to my mouth, me having to swallow the food.

He gave a smirk, before going back to his seat.

"So, are you calm, now?" He asked.

"YES!" I screamed, causing people to look at me. I blush and look away.

"Well, I'm think maybe we should have a baby."

* * *

**GUYYYS! I am so so so sorry for the late update. I have no excuse. Please forgive me! I know this is short, but better than nothing, right? **

**And please do review, favorite and follow! =))))**

**-Rekindling Fire**


End file.
